With the advancement of information technology (IT), a camera has evolved from a device that exposes a film reel to a digital memory-based camera. Recently, cameras have been included as part of a portable electronic device such as smartphones.
A camera may condense light incident from the outside using its lens and may convert the condensed light into an electric signal. The electric signal may configure image data, and may be stored in a memory or may be output on a display.